piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash
Crash was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. History At some unknown point in his life, Crash became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Crash was identified by several unique distinguishing features that were the result of serving onboard the Dutchman and was likely one of the crew members to have been serving the longest by the time of Jack Sparrow's search for Jones's chest as indicated by his entire humanoid form being usurped by ocean flora and fauna. He had tendrils sprouting from one eye socket,CGSociety: A Treasure Chest of Techniques and mandibles in place of a mouth. His right leg had been fused with a tentacle and alongside other probable veteran crew members like Maccus and Ogilvey was one of Jones's fiercest crewman, showing no mercy or hesitation combat. He wielded the snout of a sawfish as a sword and was known to wield a pulley in combat. Crash also had tube worms hanging like a Rastafarian hairdo. When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, and was punched in the face. After witnessing Will stab Ogilvey, Crash used his pulley to knock Will out cold. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Crash and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and was present as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. It was he and his partner-in-crime Ogilvey who ended up singling Joshamee Gibbs out for particular punishment with the latter seizing Gibbs by the throat while Crash also held him back with his bone sword. Later, Crash and the other crewmen were working around the ship, and watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Sr punish his son. He watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. He was standing next to Davy Jones when he ordered that the surviving crewmen of the Edinburgh Trader, which had just been torn apart by the Kraken, be executed. Under Maccus, Crash and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Crash was cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Crash manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and torn apart by the Kraken. Crash witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Crash and Ogilvey were wrestling a Company soldier as Davy Jones walked to his cabin where he would find Ian Mercer and a garrison of soldiers. Crash fought in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and remained aboard the ''Dutchman, where he and Ratlin manned a cannon. He was later reverted back to his human form when Will Turner was inaugurated as captain of the Dutchman. He and the rest of the crew would, on Turner's orders, open fire on the HMS Endeavour, eventually completely destroying it. His further fate remains unknown, though he likely either remained part of the Dutchman crew or left due to his debt having been paid. Behind the scenes *Crash was portrayed by Patrick Hume in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *The character was named after Crash McCreery,Hah! - SCRIPTS Message Board - Wordplayer.com the concept designer who was a key contributor to the original ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' trilogy, including members of Davy Jones' crew. *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Crash was credited as "Seabeard". *Crash appears as a mini-boss among Davy Jones' Henchmen multiple times in the At World's End video game. In order to defeat Crash, the player must kill smaller enemies first, then perform a special move to kill the miniboss. He only makes two appearances as a miniboss in the game. **His sword is unlockable as the "Dutchman Sword". Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) (PS3, XBOX360 version) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males